What Happens in LA
by QuiteRightPond
Summary: An RPF between Benedict and Karen (the actors behind Sherlock and Amy). This is mature, like extremely mature, like explicit mature. I wrote it for a friend so then I decided to give it to more people. Enjoy.


***Disclaimer* None, I repeat, ****_none, _****of these events happened in real life (as much as I want them to). As far as I know, it didn't happen, so...** **Yeah.**

* * *

It was hot. That was the first thing she thought as she arrived at the event. It was hot and her light clothing was barely helping. Matt was texting her, complaining that it was raining again and that they were waiting for it to clear up before they could shoot so he was bored. Frankly, it was more than Karen needed to know as she got ready for the event. But Matt was her best friend, so she told him to bugger off because she was getting dressed. It didn't work, though. Instead he made a joke about if she wanted his help zipping up again. Karen blushed as she remembered what happened that day in San Diego. Her body flushed hot as she remembered his fingers on her as he zipped her up the first time and then his fingers everywhere else on her as he unzipped her.

She smiled for the cameras that were flashing away furiously. She was ushered away by someone who's name was probably Sophie. Karen smiled and made small talk. Stephen found her at one point and they laughed at remembered old times. A man came up to Stephen, he was tall with startlingly blue eyes. Karen knew who he was, of course she did.

"Ben," Stephen greeted him with a hug.

"Hello Stephen." Benedict returned the hug and Karen couldn't help herself as she got lost in his voice.

"You know Karen."

It took Karen a moment to realise that Stephen was referring to her. Karen blinked out of her, what was getting very heated, daydream. She smiled at Benedict, who returned her smile.

"Of course, we've met once but I don't think anyone would forget those legs." He chuckled and extended his hand.

"I was sure that yours were longer than mine, Mr Cumberbatch." Karen chuckled and took his hand. She wondered what else about him was long…

"Not nearly as gorgeous though."

They stared at each other for a moment before Stephen cleared his throat. Karen let go of Benedict's hand, a blush taking over her cheeks.

Stephen looked between the two but didn't say anything. He used to having to deal with Karen and Matt on a regular basis. He almost wanted to throw them a party when they finally slept together (they thought they were being secretive about it, but everyone knew). But this was different. Benedict and Karen seemed to be about a millisecond away from jumping each other and neither seemed to care that they were at a public function. However, this was mostly the reaction that Karen got from any member of the male species.

"I'm getting a drink." He would need one. Neither was listening however; too busy discussing the benefits of being a tall person or something. Stephen wasn't listening.

He left and looked back at them. He couldn't deny that they both made an extremely good-looking couple. No one came within two feet of them, though. Probably due to the amount of built up sexual tension they were both releasing. Stephen shook his head and ordered a drink.

"Where are you staying?" Benedict asked casually, glancing at Karen through his eyelashes.

She was gorgeous and he wanted her and he knew that she wanted him. After what happened last time; or well, what almost happened last time. Benedict had come today because Stephen invited him and he had nothing better to do. And then he saw Karen talking to Stephen and his day got that little bit better. And now, here they were, Ben asking Karen her hotel name and Karen giggling and giving it to him.

Someone, possibly Martin, was pulling Ben away to go and talk to someone else. He quickly waved at Karen and said goodbye. She chuckled and gave him a small wave. Ben turned around and Martin let go of him.

"Do I want to ask what was just going on?" Martin said in a low voice as he smiled at people as he and Benedict made their way to some other people that apparently _had _to talk to Benedict.

"No," Ben chuckled. Truth be told, he was still processing it himself.

Karen left the event early and quickly got to her hotel room. She knew that Benedict saw her leave. She also knew that he was probably making excuses to leave now. She smirked and chucked her purse on the couch.

She threw open the doors that led into the bedroom part of her suite. She opened the windows to let in some of the now cool LA breeze. There was a soft knock at her door and Karen smirked. She walked calmly over to it and opened it. Benedict stood there, looking slightly imposing.

"What do you know?" He smiled. "It seems we've been put in the same hotel."

Karen chuckled and pulled him into her room. Her lips were on his the second he had a foot into the room. He moaned low in his throat, both of them needing this since the first time they had met. Her arms twisted around his neck, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He made another noise and grabbed her ass, pressing their bodies close against each other. The leathery texture of her skirt bunching under Ben's long fingers as he lifted it up slightly. Karen moaned into his mouth and he wanted her to make more of those noises.

Ben spun her around and pressed her against the back of the door. Karen gasped as his hips pinned her down. She could feel a rather well formed bulge pressing into her as he moved his hips. He took off her shirt and chucked it away. He smirked at her light pink with black lace bras. They looked like something a teenage girl might wear, Ben had to remind himself that Karen was just barely in her twenties, but he didn't care.

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand. She had extremely small wrists so it was easy for him to hold them there, not that she struggled. Ben moved down to kiss her neck; Karen moved her head to the side so that he had better access to the spot she knew would drive her crazy. Every time Matt sucked/bit/nibbled/kissed that spot he joked about Karen's "pre-orgasm" moon face.

However, this person wasn't Matt, it was Benedict. Karen remembered that Matt and Benedict were actually really good friends, so did that mean she was cheating on Matt with Benedict? Were she and Matt even going out? Sure they had shagged a fair few times, but they never actually went out on a date. So that meant it was fine. She didn't have long to think about it as Ben's mouth relentlessly teased the spot on her neck and Karen was sure that her knickers and stockings must have been soaked through by now. She moaned breathlessly.

Ben smiled against her neck at the noises that she was making. His free hand reached down underneath her skirt. He moaned as he rubbed her through her stockings and felt how wet she was. He moved his hips with his hand hard against her, moaning against her neck. He didn't know how much more of this he could take now that he could finally have her.

He let go of her wrists and trailed both his hands down her side to rest on her waist. Ben moved down from her neck and kissed the soft skin of her left breast. He sucked roughly and nibbled, causing Karen to moan deliciously. He kept his hands on her waist and sucked on her nipple through the material of her bra.

She moaned, his fingers gripped her waist tighter, possibly causing bruises. He felt her nipple harden underneath the thin material of her bra. Her hips bucked against his and her hands came down to twist themselves in his hair. Ben had had enough. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. He smirked as he hovered above her. He then moved down and unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her impossibly long legs. He took off her shoes, taking his time, and then rolled down her stockings. Karen was squirming around, obviously impatient with the pace but Ben liked to take his time. He kneeled over her and smiled, admiring her for a second in her matching black and pink underwear, spread out underneath him. It was a glorious sight to behold.

Karen got impatient with him, she couldn't take this anymore and the damn bastard was still fully dressed. She sat up and pushed him onto the bed, to hell with taking this slowly. She straddled his hips and ground down onto him, causing him to moan loudly. She smiled as she pushed his top off him and then undid his belt fanatically. She finally got it undone and pushed his trousers down his legs, Benedict helped by kicking off his shoes and then his trousers. Karen smiled at his bright red pants, not really pegging him for that type of underwear. She leaned down to kiss him and he grabbed her waist, flipping them over again.

Karen chuckled and ran her fingers along his back. Ben smiled and kissed her as his hands reached down and gently tugged her knickers down her legs. She reached down into his pants and gripped his ass, kneading it. He groaned into her mouth and chucked her knickers away. He pulled down his pants and chucked them in the general direction of the door. He lifted one of her legs and ran his fingers across the inside of her silky thigh. She moaned and shifted so that the tip of his cock was pressed against her opening. It took everything in Benedict not to thrust into her just yet, instead he teased her a little longer.

He grabbed his cock and slid it along her opening, paying special attention to her clitoris. She moaned and dug her nails into his back, causing Ben's hips to snap forward and lose all of the fragile control he had. They both moaned loudly as he buried himself deep inside of her. Ben's head fell forward and rested in the crook of her neck, his hot breath warming her skin.

They didn't move for a moment, Karen's body adjusting to having Benedict inside of her, Ben trying with everything inside of him not to be too rough. She twisted her legs with his, her hands reaching down again, her nails digging into the fleshy part of his ass. Ben pushed into her further, pinning her to the bed with his hips. Her grip tightened and she panted breathlessly. Benedict's breathing sped up as he slowly withdrew from inside of her, Karen making some sounds of protest. He slowly pushed back in, relishing in the feeling of her tightness and smoothness on every part of cock.

He pushed in deeper, his body moving up, the fuzz of hair rubbing against her clitoris. Her eyes slid shut and her head fell back against the bed, her body arching up under his. They moaned together as Ben pulled out and plunged back into her, rougher and faster this time. He leaned his forehead against hers as he sped up, their lips barely touching, their breaths intermingling. Her body tightened around him and Ben swore softly, almost losing it. Karen moaned louder and he smiled. He preferred girls that were vocal in their approval.

There was a soft knock at the door and Ben froze mid-thrust. Karen's eyes opened and stared into his.

"Are you expecting anyone?" He whispered.

She shook her head, no.

"Karen?" Matt's voice came through the door. "It's me. Stephen said you'd be here and I um, I wanted to talk to you."

"Shit," Karen cursed under her breath. "Now's not a good time, Matt." She said louder, her voice a couple of octaves off and breathless.

"Are you okay? You sound weird." He persisted. "Karen, come on, I flew in from Cardiff to see you, the least you could do is let me in. I mean, it's not like you're in there with some guy because you wouldn't do that because we…" His voice trailed off and Karen could almost picture him biting his lip.

"Matt, really, can you come back later?" Karen said desperately.

"I can go…" Benedict whispered.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not letting go of you just yet." She whispered back and chuckled.

Ben smiled and leaned down to kiss her, causing him to go further into her. Karen whimpered loudly and Matt knocked on the door again. She cursed silently and Ben smiled against her neck. He pulled out of her and quietly grabbed his clothes, pulling on his pants and then his trousers. Karen was still lying on the bed. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Get rid of him." He said in a low voice. He wasn't normally like this, but then again he doesn't normally get interrupted like this.

He darted into a closet with his clothes and sat down on the floor, sighing.

Karen sighed and got up. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around herself. She ran her fingers through her hair to tame it a little and opened the door. Matt was standing there with a goofy smile and Karen's favourite flowers. She paused for a second, eyes wide, and then shook her head.

"Matt, do you really think that now is a good time for this?" She asked in a hurried tone. "I was just about to take a shower…"

"I thought I heard someone else…" He said.

"Nope." Karen said, shifting and closing the door slightly. "No one but me here. Why would there be anyone else? Look, Matt can this wait until later? I have an interview to get ready for an–"

Karen couldn't finish that sentence and Matt's lips interrupted what hers were saying, or about to say. The flowers were half crushed in-between them as the force of Matt's body caused Karen to fall to the ground and Matt to fall on top of her. They laughed and looked at each other for a moment.

"Kaz…" Matt said softly, staring into her eyes.

Karen bit her lip. Any other time she would be thrilled to have Matt on top of her and looking at her like he was, but not right now.

"There's a guy in my closet." She whispered.

"What?" Matt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I went to an event today and Ben was there and we talked and he came back here…"

"Karen, I don't understand what you're saying…" Matt said as he slowly started to get off of her.

"We were kind of busy when you came around and um, he's in my closet right now."

Matt sat up and put the flowers down. Benedict came out of the closet, fully clothed and sat next to him. They sort of looked at each other.

"Hey," Ben said, a little awkwardly.

"Hey," Matt replied as he shifted uncomfortably.

Karen looked in between them and then put her head in her hands. What had she done? She had ruined everything all because of these two guys. She couldn't live without Matt, but at the same time she had to have Benedict. Yet every time that they had tried, something always came up and it wasn't the good kind of something that should be coming up.

"So…" Matt said drawing out the vowel sound. "Should I leave you two alone, or…"

Karen looked up from her hands. "You're not mad?" She asked.

"Of course not." He shook his head. "We're all adults and we're not officially together, Karen, so you're free to do whatever you like."

She just stared at Matt and then looked at Benedict, who was also staring at Matt.

"Join us." Karen blurted out before she could stop herself.

Matt and Benedict looked at her.

"I… What?" Matt didn't think that Karen was into that sort of thing.

"If… If you want to and if Benedict wants to…" Karen bit her lip. "Actually, forget that I said anything."

Matt and Ben just shared a look. Matt got up and closed the door and then walked over to Karen and offered his hand to her. Karen looked up and took his hand, her own hand reaching for Ben's.

"Anything you want, Karen." Matt said. "Always."


End file.
